Thanks!
by stella-of-solaria
Summary: stella's upset b'cuz of her parents, and all of her friends, including brandon, tries to cheer her up. and then branodn and stella start to come more closer...and realize that they shud be together 4ever. my first story...pls read..
1. Depressed

_stella was so depressed about her parents that she lay on her bed crying bitterly, at that time someone knocked at her door. she asked "who's this?" as her voice cracked. "its me, bloom" she went to unlock the door__ "Hi...-what happened? why are you crying stell?" she asked with her voice worried __but stella continued crying, as she went to her bed and sat.  
__  
__"Its about my parents, bloom" she said as she lay her head on bloom's lap."I dnt know bloom-, why do - why do they hate each other so much? -i've never seen them- help each other -at difficulties - problems- or anything like that-"  
She continued to cry as bloom tried to comfort her  
__"See stel, you cant change the reality right? but you should'nt cry for it all the time, its not right. you might end up falling ill, pls.. see you need to divert your mind, ok?"  
"I dont know bloom"  
"But i know, ok, remember? we planned a party tonight? karoke party? at my place? and you ARE coming with us"  
I dont know bloom, i really dnt know. i just dont wanna- i mean i dont want that b'cuz of me for the evening to spoil, so..." she just trailed off  
"ofcourse not stella, and infact if you dont come we would feel more bad about it, espically brandon, and know that we always love you, so pls never bring that thought in your mind, ok? and we really want you to come alright? pls..."  
__"ok bloom, but only for you all" she mansaged a small smile  
"Thats like my girl, so common decide ur dress girl, meet you soon at my place. See you soon"  
stella just nodded_

_**oh yeah that was just a small chapter i know but its my first fanfic and i really dnt know what to write so please review and give me some ideas to write a story i will try to put a new chapter soon, ok see ya!**_


	2. Felt Embarrased

Stella was staring at herself in the mirror trying to get a right hairstyle for herself when the other girls knocked a the door,

"May we come in?" asked flora

"sure, the door is open" answered Stella

"Wow, you look great" said layla

"Oh thanks, my parents gifted me this on my last birthday." and she said as her face fell

"im sorry, Stella" apologized layla

"no, no its not your mistake, its alright"

"ok girls you are ready? see, we are meeting the boys after a month so i want this to be a very memorable night, so u all ready?" said bloom full of enthusiasm

(they couldn't meet the boys b'cuz of all the burden they had about the studies and tests and all, after all our studies ARE so confusing)

With the boys...

They decided to meet at sky's place and then go together, so now they are there ok

Brandon was sitting on the chair, thinking of something

"Hey Brandon, how am is this hairstyle, cool Na?" asked sky

However, Brandon didn't seem to hear him

"Hey, Brandon, what's up, you look kinda sad" sky asked going near him

"oh its just nothing, forget it, all ready? When are we leaving, after all its been one month right?" replied Brandon happy to see Stella again

"yeah you're right, im also too excited, cuz there I've found a new software, which is too useful, and I really want tecna to know about it, and you know with the help of it it-" timing was saying as riven interrupted him

"Great then, we have to reach at time, common then"

With the girls...

They go at bloom's place and check if everything's right

And then there comes a knock on the door, tecna goes and opens it

They all thought it was the boys, but when she opened the door, she saw it was the pizza boy.

Ohh! Hw sad! But then again there was a knock and this time musa opened the door, and here they were…

They came in…

"Hey bloom what's up?" asked sky giving her a small hug

"Nothing, was just missing you"

He just smiled

"Hi flora!" said helia nicely

"Hello!" flora replied with a cute smile and then helia gave a small kiss on her cheek and she blushed

"Hi cutie" said riven in his rough voice

"Hi, what's up?

"Nothing dear, you are looking great" and gave a wink

"Thanks, and you are also not looking bad handsome!"

Riven just smiled at her

"Hi, Timmy" said tecna when she saw that Timmy couldn't think of anything to say

"Hi tecna" said Timmy shyly "well; I have something to show you"

"Really? What's that?"

"I'll tell you later"

"Ok"

"Hey Nebu" said layla hugging him

"Hi layla, you look sweet"

"Oh thanks!" she said with a sweet smile

"Hey Stella, what's up?"

"Nothing Brandon, just…" she trailed off maybe thinking of something

"Hey, dear" he said very soothingly "listen, I know, bloom said me everything"

"When did she say?"

"That's not important, but the only thing I know is that I want to see you happy, I want back my old Stella."

As he put one of his hand on her cheek, "I want to find Stella, but I couldn't, can you help?"

She smiled, "good at distracting huh?" still smiling at him

"So shall we start?" said bloom

"Sure, why not" said musa

Then Flora came over with a small box

"Well there are chits in this box, we will remove chits and everyone will get a chance so there is no partiality, fine?" explained flora.

Everyone agreed

"ok then Stella, remove one chit form this box"

"alright guys, the first couple to rock the floor is bloom and sky" said Stella, with a so sweet that Brandon didn't seem to take his eyes of her.

Bloom and sky went first: they sang '**Still there for me**'from Vanessa Hudgens and Corbin Blue

[Sky]  
Lately I've been thinking  
About the things that we've been through  
And I don't know if I'd be here,  
If not for you

I had to take a little time  
To try to work things out  
And you should know that  
I have never meant  
To let you down

[Both]  
[Chorus]  
Cause I, I  
Wanna tell you that I'm sorry  
And I, I  
Even when I'm not giving enough  
And I'm taking too much  
You're still there for me  
Even when I got nothing at all  
And I'm ready to fall  
You're still there for me  
There for me  
There for me

Even when I can't be there for you  
You're always there for me

[Bloom]  
Sometimes I know I can be  
So hard to understand (It's ok)  
Even when I'm lost  
You show me who I really am  
Life with me hasn't always been an easy ride  
But because of you I've learned  
To lose my selfish pride

[Both]  
[Chorus]  
Cause I, I  
Wanna tell you that I'm sorry  
And I, I  
Even when I'm not giving enough  
And I'm taking too much  
You're still there for me  
Even when I got nothing at all  
And I'm ready to fall  
You're still there for me  
There for me  
There for me

Even when I can't be there for you  
Oh you're always there for me yeah

Oh no it's love  
Ooooouuhhh (Oooohhh)  
It must be love  
Oooohhh  
It's gotta be real love (It's gotta be real love)

Even when I'm not giving enough  
And I'm taking too much  
You're still there for me  
Even when I got nothing at all  
And I'm ready to fall  
You're still there for me  
There for me  
There for me

Even when I can't be there for you (When I can't be there)  
Even when I can't be there for you  
You're always there for me

There was a 1min silence

"Hey that was great sky" Nebu said and all agreed

"Anyone wanna have some snacks or should we continue?" asked bloom

"oh bloom, its been one song, I think we can continue" suggested Stella

"Ok then, bloom, remove one chit form this box" said flora

"Its Stella, guys, go and burn the stage stel"

"Great! Good luck" said Brandon as he winked at Stella and she smiled

"Good luck Stella!" Said musa

"Guys, This isn't a competition, is it?"

Musa shook her head, and gestured her to continue

Well then, Stella went on the stage: She sang '**How**** do you Love Someone' **by Ashley Tisdale:

Momma never taught me how to love  
Daddy never taught me how to feel  
Momma never taught me how to touch  
Daddy never showed me how to heal

Momma never set a good example  
Daddy never held momma's hand  
Momma found everything hard to handle  
Daddy never stood up like a man

I've walked around broken, emotionally frozen  
Hanging on, get it wrong

How do you love someone without getting hurt  
How do you love someone without crawling in the dark  
So far in my life clouds have blocked the sun  
How do you love, how do you love someone  
How do you love, how do you love someone

I was always a chosen child  
The biggest scandal I became  
They told me I'd never survive, but survive was my middle name  
I've walked around hoping just barely broken  
Hanging on, get it wrong

How do you love someone without getting hurt  
How do you love someone without crawling in the dark  
So far in my life clouds have blocked the sun  
How do you love, how do you love someone  
How do you love, how do you love someone

It's hard to talk to see what's deep inside  
it's hard to tell the truth when you always lie

How do you love someone without getting hurt  
How do you love someone without crawling in the dark  
So far in my life clouds have blocked the sun  
How do you love, how do you love someone

How do you love someone and make it last  
How do you love someone without tripping on the past  
So far in my life clouds have blocked the sun  
How do you love, how do you love someone  
How do you love, how do you love someone  
Someone…

Stella just trailed of as tears starting to roll down from her eyes

Thinking about how true it was..

Brandon ran to her trying to wipe her tears, but new one were there as soon as he wiped the previous

"Stella, you ok? Asked Brandon

"Im fine" she said clearly lying to everyone

"Bloom, can I please take her out, I want to spend some time with her alone?" Brandon asked her

"Ya, I think that's what the best for her, maybe'

"Hey, you'll please continue, ok" said Brandon

"Okay" said bloom slowly

Brandon took Stella to the nearest bench and they sat quiet for a minute

Then Stella broke the silence "Im sorry…" said Stella apologetically

"Hey stel its not your fault dear" he said with a tone which always made Stella feel better

"See I know you are not so happy, just pretending, but I guess that you are not a great actor stel" he paused

"see I love you and I can't see you sad that doesn't mean you cant share your sorrow with me, know that Im always there for you whenever you need me stel, okay?"

Stella just nodded

They were silent for more than 5miutes, staring at the stars

"You know what, Brandon, you are the best person I've ever met, you wont leave me na?" said Stella kinda sadly

"Never Stella, I can't even bring a thought of that and you know that right?"

She just nodded her head and rested her head on Brandon's shoulder

Brandon took her face by her chin and kissed her on her lips lightly and Stella returned it gently, and again rested her head on Brandon's shoulders.

The moment was so still, so precious, and they both wished that if they could stop moment right there…as they tried to take in every moment of it…


	3. Love can make everything alright!

Chapter 3

**Hey guys, thanks for the review, they really help and encourage me, ok then I will not waste your and mine, time so here one more chapter, just for you**

"Brandon, I guess we should go back, everyone would be worried right?" said Stella after sometime

"Ok, as you wish, stel" said Brandon

They walked down together holding each other's hands

They reached bloom's place and knocked the door

Layla opened the door and smiled at them

"Welcome Back guys" she said with a sweet smile, well for your kind information we've half way up, so now I hope you wont like to miss another second so common in soon what are you waiting for?" she said as she gave us way

"Hey guys, listen its musa and riven right now, and then it's you and Stella then later its Brandon alone, cool? Said bloom

"Fine" answered Stella, and gave a wink at bloom

Riven and Musa were up, full of enthusiasm, they sang: '**Watcha say'** by Jason DeRulo:

**Musa:** Wha- wha- what did she say  
Mmmm whatcha say,  
Mmm that you only meant well?  
Well of course you did  
Mmmm whatcha say,  
Mmmm that it's all for the best?  
Of course it is

[Verse 1]  
**Riven:** I was so wrong for so long  
Only tryin' to please myself (myself)  
Girl, I was caught up in her lust  
When I don't really want no one else  
So, no I know I should of treated you better  
But me and you were meant to last forever

[Hook]  
**Riven:** So let me in (let me in) give me another chance (another chance)  
To really be your man  
Cause when the roof cave in and the truth came out  
I just didn't know what to do  
But when I become a star we'll be living so large  
I'll do anything for you  
So tell me girl

[Chorus]  
**Musa:** Mmmm whatcha say,  
Mmm that you only meant well?  
Well of course you did  
Mmmm whatcha say, (whatcha say)  
Mmmm that it's all for the best?  
Of course it is  
Mmmm whatcha say,  
Mmm that you only meant well?  
Well of course you did  
Mmmm whatcha say, (whatcha say)  
Wha- wha- wha- wha- what did she say

[Verse 2]  
**Riven:** How, could I live with myself  
Knowing that I let our love go (love go)  
And ooh, when I do with one chance  
I just gotta let you know  
I know what I did wasn't clever  
But me and you we're meant to be together

[Hook]  
**Riven:** So let me in (let me in) give me another chance (another chance)  
To really be your man  
Cause when the roof cave in and the truth came out  
I just didn't know what to do  
But when I become a star we'll be living so large  
I'll do anything for you  
So tell me girl

[Chorus]  
**Musa:** Mmmm whatcha say,  
Mmm that you only meant well?  
Well of course you did  
Mmmm whatcha say, (whatcha say, whatcha say)  
Mmmm that it's all for the best?  
Of course it is  
Mmmm whatcha say,  
Mmm that you only meant well?  
Well of course you did  
Mmmm whatcha say, (whatcha say, whatcha say)  
Wha- wha- wha- wha- what did she say

[Verse 3]  
**Riven:** Girl, tell me whatcha said (said)  
I don't want you to leave me  
Though you caught me cheatin'  
Tell me, tell me whatcha said (said)  
I really need you in my life  
Cuz things ain't right, girl  
Tell me, tell me whatcha said (said)  
I don't want you to leave me  
Though you caught me cheatin'  
Tell me, tell me whatcha said (said)  
I really need you in my life  
Cuz things ain't right

[Hook]  
**Riven:** Cause when the roof cave in and the truth came out  
I just didn't know what to do  
But when I become a star we'll be living so large  
I'll do anything for you  
So baby watcha say!

[Chorus]  
**Musa:** Mmmm whatcha say,  
Mmm that you only meant well?  
Well of course you did  
Mmmm whatcha say, (whatcha say, whatcha say)  
Mmmm that it's all for the best?  
Of course it is  
Mmmm whatcha say,  
Mmm that you only meant well?  
Well of course you did  
Mmmm whatcha say, (whatcha say, whatcha say)  
Wha- wha- wha- wha- what did she say

"Great song muse" complimented tecna

"Thanks, all the credit goes to riven" she gave Riven a wink

"Stella, Brandon, go…" said Sky

Stella saw at Brandon, and he gave her a 'we-can-do-it, -don't-get-frightened' one look

Moreover, she surprisingly seemed to feel calmer

Brandon held her hand lightly and asked; "No air? Remember"

"Hmm, ya I remember," said Stella

In addition, Brandon gave Stella a small kiss on her cheek

They went up and and sang **'No Air' **by Jordan Sparks and Chris Brown

**Stella:** Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
**  
Stella:** If I should die before I wake  
it's 'cause you took my breath away  
losing you is like living in a world with no air  
Oh

**Brandon:** I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave  
My heart won't move, it's incomplete  
Wish there was a way that I can make you understand  
**  
Stella:** But how do you expect me  
to live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe

[Chorus:]  
**Both:** Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air

No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
**  
Brandon:** I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew  
Right off the ground to float to you  
There's no gravity to hold me down for real

**Stella:** But somehow I'm still alive inside  
You took my breath, but I survived  
I don't know how, but I don't even care  
**  
Both:** So how do you expect me  
to live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe

[Chorus]

No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No more  
It's no air, no air

[Chorus x2]

No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air

They were smiling at each other, lost in each other's stare

Brandon felt very happy because Stella was happy

"Hey guys, now you can stop staring at each other" riven teased and the others chuckled

"Thanks for reminding riven" Brandon said with a small frown

"My pleasure" he replied still having that idiotic smile on his face

"Hey guys, now it's the end…" said bloom unfinished as flora interrupted her "So early? They just came about two hours ago"

"Oh flora, where did I say they are going, I meant that the singing and all is finished and as there is a lot of time for us now to have dinner, I was thinking that if we all go into the garden?" said bloom waiting for an answer

"Great idea bloom" Nebu said and layla agreed too

She looked at the others, "why not bloom, I too think it's a great idea, right friends?" said flora

Everyone agreed.

They went to the garden, and decided to meet after one hour

Stella and Brandon found a bench in the corner where nobody's eyes can search them

"So Stella, can I ask you something? Asked Brandon

"Sure, why not"

"You're free tomorrow?"

"Ya…" she saw him and guessed what he was going to say next "taking me on a date?"

"Hey… that was supposed to be a surprise" he frowned

"Oh…sorry…"she said

"I won't forgive so easily stel," he said with a smirk

"So what am I supposed to do to please you?" she asked with a smile she cannot help

"You have to kiss me….then you will be forgiven" he was still smiling

Stella blushed lightly and said, "So is that the condition?

"Oh, yeah that's the condition" Brandon said

Stella blushed even more, and brushed her lips slightly to his, "am I forgiven now?"

"I guess you need Kissing tuitions miss Stella" he frowned a little

"Oh, but I can't find one" she said

"I know one, he is sitting right in front of you sweetie" he said playing with Stella's hairs absent mindedly

"So can I join, sir?" Stella said pushing herself closer to Brandon

"Ya, you can join from now itself" they paused for a moment staring at each other as their gazes locked

"Can we start the lessons?" said Brandon without moving his gaze from Stella's eyes

"Sure" I said automatically without even thinking about it once

Their lips met slowly as Brandon started to taste her; with her help of his tongue, he opened Stella's lips and explored her little by moving his tongue gently, passionately in her mouth. He deepened their kiss as they were holding each other tightly. After a few seconds, they parted their lips to take some air. They breathed hardly, still holding each other tightly.

"You are a good kisser, mademoiselle, you just need some practice," said Brandon after a few seconds

"I'll keep practicing, everyday, at least once, I promise," she promised

"Good, you _should_ practice." He said with a smirk

They stared at the stars for sometime, there was silence until Stella broke it

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Stella said

Brandon shook his head, "No, _you_ are beautiful, the stars are just nice"

"Stop kidding, Brandon" Stella said, now looking at him

"Im not kidding, stel," he said sincerely

"Alright" Stella replied shortly

Brandon glanced at his watch and saw there were only ten minutes left and, "I think now we should go there and wait for them, its only ten minutes left"

"Ok, no problem" agreed Stella

They walked down hand in hand to the place where they decided to meet, at that time Stella saw a shooting star, "Hey Brandon, see shooting star, make a wish fast" she hurried.

They both made a wish. Stella joined her hands made a wish.

**Stella's P.O.V.**

I wish that Brandon and I be together always, always happy, to have the same thing between us as we are and never be separated…

**Brandon's POV**

I wish that I could see that smile on Stella's face everyday, even when I die...

Normal POV

They said and they meant it…

After all they love each other, and a person is ever ready to die for his/her love, right?

**Hey guys, so how was this, I hope you like it. Keep reviewing! And please forgive me for any grammatical mistakes, and can anyone please tell me what is a squeal? Please because I've heard of t but I don't know what it means. And I'll try to update as soon as possible! See ya!**


	4. Call from Solaria

Chapter 4

**Hello friends here is another chapter, thanks for reviewing. Well, I wanted to ask you something but I will ask you in the end of the chapter, until then you can enjoy reading…**

Everyone else came soon after some time

It was 9.30pm, and they were heading off to bloom's place to have dinner.

Stella and Brandon were behind of all of them

"Hey, I love you," said Brandon sweetly

"Sorry, what did you say?"

"I said I love you Stella" Brandon repeated it

"Why are you saying it so slowly, I can't hear it dear?" she said with a smile

"Stella bear, I said I love you…"

"What?" said Stella pretending not to understand what he is speaking?

"I LOVE YOU" now knowing that she was pretending not to hear

"Huh? Stella said still pretending

"I hate you," Brandon said softly

Stella's face fell, as she found it hard to say "Really?"

"You can hear this, but not when I said I love you right?" Brandon said with a smirk

Stella smiled with her tongue out, and Brandon tried to tickle her but she got away

"Hey…Loser!" Stella teased

Brandon became sad suddenly and Stella came near him and said

"Im sorry…" she leaned in to give Brandon a kiss on his cheek but at that Brandon turned his head and kissed her on her lips

"So, how was that?" said Brandon with a smirk

"Pretty well, huh?" Stella said as she intertwined her hand with his

It was a short walk though

They reached bloom's place and had dinner (im not going to define this b'cuz im not getting any idea on this)

When they finished, they sat along talking,

"Hey, the dinner was too yummy! Wasn't it?" said Sky

"Ya, it was something different, I felt lie going on some new interesting sit I'd like to go again" said Timmy weirdly

"I agree, it was too nice," agreed Riven

The girls just smiled

"Hey guys, sorry for ruing the party in between" Stella apologized

"No Stella it wasn't your fault, we know your situation, so that's perfectly fine okay?" Sky said

"Exactly Stella, you don't need to be sorry, alright?"

"Hey, well guys, I think now we all should be heading home, it too late" said Musa

"I think she is right" said flora glancing at Helia's watch

"Ok, but its too late, we will drop you ok?" said riven

"Riven..." said musa

"Ya?" riven asked

"Our apartments are in just next to bloom's, just to remind you if you forgot"

"Oh yeah, I forgot" said riven scratching his head

"Okay then, you all go, we have to clean all this and we will go to our apartments ok?" said bloom

"Okay" said Bloom

_(In this story, all the girls have their own apartments and they do not have magic. Sorry for that but I wanted to check if I could make out a great story out of nothing)_

The girls cleaned up and went to their apartments.

Stella went to her bedroom and had a shower.

As she went to sleep on her bed there was a call, she picked up

"Hey cupcake" said Brandon in his calm voice

"Oh...Hi snookcums" she said surprised to know that Brandon called her. "Why did you call?"

"Simply just to ask… if you are coming tomorrow"

"Yes, I am, I said you before, right"

"Okay, then can I keep the phone?"

Okay, good night dear love you"

"Good night Stella, love you too" he said a Stella blushed a little

They hung up the phone and they both went to sleep.

The next morning when Stella got up, the first thing she heard was the phone ringing.

"Hello…" she said half in her sleep

"Good morning beautiful" said softly

"Is it you? Brandon?" she said now fresh and in a happy mood

"Yup, so what were you doing?"

"Oh I just got up"

"Ok then, get ready, I'll come to pick you up, ok"

"Alright" replied Stella and got up to get ready

She had a shower and came out when again the phone rang, she excitedly went to pick as she thought it would be Brandon again.

"Hello.." she said

"Hello darling" she heard her mother saying it to her.  
"Good morning mom" she said in disappointment

"Hey dear, can you please come home, we want to tell you something important, please come as early as possible" said her mother with a sort of worried voice

"But what's the matter mom?" asked Stella

"Just come here, we will explain it to you. Now listen carefully, its really very important so please come ok?"

"Alright, I'll come today evening" she said as her face fell and she felt like crying

She did not want to go but she had to

She called Brandon soon to disappoint his excitement

His phone was ringing but no one picked up. She tried it a lot of time but then she got frustrated and threw her phone on the carpet.

Stella's POV

Why is he not picking up his phone? Is he angry? Maybe he does not want to talk to me, but why wont he?

Normal POV

At that the doorbell rang, she went to open the door. It was no one else than Brandon.

She saw him and hugged him tightly.

"Stella, you ok?' he asked worried

"Ya, but I gotta tell you something."

"Continue…" she said sitting on the chair

"Im sorry but I have to go to solaria today." She said sadly

"Why suddenly?"

"I don't know a few minutes before, my mother called me and she said to come home because… I do not know why, I asked her but said that she will tell me when I reach there? Im getting scared Brandon"

Brandon got up from the chair and sat down on her bed beside her, his one arm around her, trying to comfort her

"Don't get scared Stella, be brave sweetie, and if you are sorry about our date, we will have a thousand of them more, so don't worry. Because im not going to getting fed up of you so early, ok?" he said and saw Stella smiled

He loved Stella smile, he could sit forever like this seeing her smile, which was one in a million

"Brandon, I know you would understand but Im worried about what is going on there?"

"Don't worry sweetheart, everything's going to be fine ok" Brandon said

Stella just nodded

**Hey, friends so here ends another chapter, I know it was not that nice but I'll try to improve, alright then to know why Stella is called to Solaria read the next chapter, ok. And please review, they help a lot, as I said before.**

**And my question is that do you want me to have a Stella-Brandon Fight? Please reply, I am will wait two days okay so please review!**


	5. Shocked

**Hello friends, here is a new chapter, just for you all. So here it goes**

Brandon's POV.

Stella is just so depressed; I think I should do something for her to be happy.

I think I should give her something, I know that will not be enough but at least I can start with something, right.

However, what will she like? A dress? No, she has many already…

I think I should present a diamond necklace to her, I could make one for her, and anyway, I had been saving money from so many months, for an occasion like this.

I guess it is a great idea!

I think I should leave right now; after all, she is going in the evening.

He met Sky on the way and told him his idea he thought it was great.

Normal POV

He left to the best jewelers shop in town.

He entered the shop. "Excuse me?" he asked to the girl sitting on the chair, maybe the shopkeeper but she was too young.

"How can I help you?"

"I want a beautiful diamond necklace for my girlfriend, can you please you help?"

"Sure, please sit"

She showed some of the designs but did not like it.

"Can you show me something-something really special, after all she _is_ _so_ special"

"Alright, I guess you'll like this one, it way too expensive but it is really awesome, you will surely like it" she said as she was finding it, and when she showed it to Brandon, he was amazed at its beautiful… well everything about the necklace was beautiful-just like Stella

"Ok, I'll buy this one-"he stopped as he noticed that one of its stone was broken

"Excuse me," he said as he pointed toward the broken stone

"Oh, im really sorry for that, by when do you want it?"

"By evening"

"Alright then can you please give me your address, when im finished, I will come and give it to you?"

"Alright" As he wrote his address on a paper and gave her.

Brandon went out of the shop, still dreaming about Stella.

'I hope she likes it' he thought.

With Stella…

Stella was in her room, packing.

There was a knock on the door, "come in," she said

It was the girls,

"Hey stel, we know you are worried, but we can't see you like this. Just remember we are there whenever you need us, okay?" reassured flora.

Stella just gave a small smile, they all had a group hug, and they helped Stella do her packing.

"Alright then, I am leaving today evening right? I want to meet Brandon; do you know where he is?"

"Ok, well he is in the cafeteria, you can go and meet him…or maybe he's gone home…," said layla a bit confused.

"Thanks, I'll go after I finish my packing."

At afternoon…

"Ok, so I've finished my packing and got my make up on nicely, my hairs combed, and… in short im ready. So now I'll go and meet Brandon," she said to herself as she smiled.

She walked down to Brandon's home.

In the meanwhile, Brandon was waiting for that shopkeeper to come. He wanted to give Stella that necklace as soon as possible.

Stella almost reached his house, as was in the hallway, as she noticed a young girl walk towards Brandon's apartment.

She rang the bell and Brandon opened the door. For the time she was frozen.

Brandon greeted that girl and said "I've been expecting you only, come in please" he did not seem to notice Stella.

Stella misunderstood it as tears rolled out of her eyes slowly.

She ran back t her house.

Brandon was amazed at the beauty of the necklace.

"It's beautiful…really amazing. She will love it. Thank you so much" He smiled.

"My pleasure" she said as Brandon paid her.

Then he called Stella, and to his shock, she cut the phone.

He tried several times, but failed.

'I better call bloom and ask what's going there?'

Stella came to her apartment; Flora and bloom were standing outside bloom's apartment that was next to Stella.

Her eyes were already red crying.

"Hi-"started flora, but then she noticed that Stella was crying.

"Stella," she said in a shock "what happened, anything wrong? Why are you crying?"

She was quiet, crying bitterly.

"I…went… that girl…and…Brandon…" she just tailed off.

Bloom brought her some water and gave her "calm down, and say us what happened? Did he say you something?" she asked in a worried voice.

Stella related her whole story and said to them.

They were also so furious at him. "How could he? He is such a…such a… UGH!" said bloom

At that time, bloom's phone rang… it was Brandon

"Take the name of the devil, and here is his call, UGH!"

"HELLO" she said in an angry voice

"Hey bloom, do you know where stel-"he left it incomplete as bloom interrupted

"Ya, she is here, and she won't talk to you, nor will we.

'But what's the matter?".

"It's you," she said as she hung up.

"I think you should give him a chance to speak, just clarify…" said flora

"I don't know…," said Stella

With Brandon…

'I think I should go there and ask her what the matter is.'

Therefore, he just got up and headed towards Stella's place.

Knock! Knock!

Flora opened the door,

And Brandon did not give her a chance to react anything, and got inside.

"Stella, what happened, what's the-"he started.

"I said you Na, the matter is you now can you please leave?" said bloom very angry on him.

"Bloom, please, let me talk to her, I want to solve this, I don't want a fight okay?" said Brandon in a calm voice.

"I think he is right, let them talk, lets go out and wait said flora.

Bloom agreed and they went out.

Brandon sat beside her and took her hand.

She took her hand back

"Now tell me, what happened?" he asked calmly

She started to cry again, Brandon put one of his hands behind her but she shook it off.

"Don't touch me you liar… I hate you…"

Brandon felt hurt…

"You don't wanna talk to me?" he said in the soft voice

"NO" said Stella still crying

Brandon just walked away without a word

It was evening, and Stella had to go to solaria.

She got ready and nothing much, no make up, she did not even comb her hair, and bloom did it for her.

Her eyes were red, and then she waved her friends goodbye and hugged bloom.

(At that time, all the girls were there and they all knew what had happened)

She teleported herself to solaria

In Solaria…

"Hello princess…" greeted the people

Anyway, she did not like a princess at present but she was still beautiful

She entered the palace and her parents were there, they greeted her and said her to go in her room and to get fresh because looked tried, after all she cried a lot.

She went in her room and got fresh, images of Brandon flashing in front of her as she cried silently.

There was a knock on the door, she wiped her tears and said, "Come in" in a silent voice

Her parents came in; she faked a smile to them, as they both sat.

"Stella, we are here to say you something very important" her mother started

A feeling of discomfort took place in her.

"See, we know that you are matured enough to take in what we are going to say, Stella…" she hesitated "I and your father are getting divorced"

Stella was so shocked that she was frozen.

'And we want you to choose from any one of us, we will give you time, you can choose and say us, you don't need to hurry okay?" Said her father

She just nodded and asked them not to disturb her for some time

Stella's POV

Why God? Why is it happening to me?

WHY is this happening with me?

First, it was Brandon who had betrayed me, and now it is no one else but my own parents

(She started to cry very bitterly, getting her eyes redder)

She laid on her bed and thought of it; she never realized when she slept…

**So friends, how was this, I know it was maybe not that nice but I will write more of some Stella X Brandon ok. And sorry for updating a little late. Ok then see ya!**

**Love**

**Stella-of-solaria**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

With Brandon…

He could not sleep the whole night.

He was thinking about Stella. Moreover, thought of all the moments they shared.

He tried to get what his mistake was for more than thousands of times thousands of times. But never succeeded, he tried to think very hard but it was always a dead end. He imagined Stella in solaria. He wanted to talk to her, right now! But how?

He tried to call her, it was switched off, he had been calling her from the past 1 hr and also had sent so many messages to her.

Brandon's POV

I have to meet her anyhow! I have to clear everything.

I…will…go to solaria. I have to meet her! And I will have to go to solaria for that! Yes! I am going there. I will have to, for Stella.

With Stella…

Stella saw that she was in a garden and there was Brandon…with _that_ girl. They kissed and…..

Stella got up. It was a dream. She was not feeling well. She pour some water in the glass and drank.

She got fresh and got ready, and there came a knock on the door. "Come in" she said in a weak voice.

A servant came inside and said "Princess, when you are ready, please come to have breakfast. The King and Queen have sent me."

"No, im not in the mood of eating anything, just make sure that no one disturbs me, please" she said still weakly

The servant just nodded and went outside.

Stella lay on her bed, staring blankly on the floor. She then noticed that she had switched off her mobile yesterday night so that no body could disturb her. She switched it on, and after a few seconds, she got many messages more than 50…55…..68 yes there were 68 messages… from Brandon.

She just let down a tear and read just a few messages:

'Stella, what happened, why are you mad at me? Please tell me my mistake. I want to talk to you, please talk to me only for a few minutes'

'Please switch on your mobile, I need to talk to. You can't just forget it all like that, I know you can't. Please, we will sot it out. Please pick up'

She read some more messages but did not reply or call.

She just kept staring for sometime, on something. Actually, she was not even paying attention to that; she was lost in her own thoughts.

Then, something interrupted her, a knock… on the window.

She turned to see who it was.

It was Brandon.

"Please, open the window Stella, we need to talk" he said, his shirt was torn a little and he was bleeding, as if he got hurt from a thorn, maybe…

"What are you doing here?" she asked him a small voice too weak to speak loudly as she opened the window.

"Stella, What did I do, I don't know, c'mon stel," he said cupping his hands on her cheek "you can't simply do like that to me"

"And what about me, you also can't _simply_ do this to me, but you did na?" she said innocently

"But what did I do?" he asked sincerely

"That girl, who came to your home that afternoon or something, whom you greeted so warmly… you are such a cheater Brandon, why did yo-" she started but was interrupted by Brandon

"Stella… you think that, that girl is my…," he trailed off "how could you stel, you know me better than I do

"Stel, cupcake she was a jewellery maker, I wanted to give you something so she was helping me"

Stella's face fell, she was so wrong about him, how could she?

"That means, she is not your girlfriend…?'

"Of course not" he said looking her into her eyes.

"I…I am so sorry Brandon, I… am such dumb, stupid and im so bad, I never thought that I could be like that. I am so sorry…" she said as she cried

Brandon hugged her and held her there. "It's not your fault, Stella. I should be sorry. You are already going through a lot because of your parents."

"Brandon, I need to tell you something…"she said sadly "my parents are getting divorced, they have asked me to choose any one" as a tear rolled down her cheek

Brandon was as shocked as Stella was she heard it the first time. Recovering soon he held Stella tightly, he knew that _he_ had to be the support of Stella.

"Stella… c'mon dear, you have to be brave sweetie" he tried to comfort her.

At that time, some one knocked at her door again.

"Go and hide in the bathroom," she said a little frightened. She made herself look fine and said, "Come in"

It was her mother. "Stella, are you sure you do not want any breakfast?" she asked worried

"No, mom, Im sure I don't want any breakfast"

Her mother did not force her; "ok" she said and left the room.

They both were silent for sometime. Then Brandon broke off the silence, "Stella what are you thinking?"

"About my parents… I don't know whom to choose."

Brandon just sighed and said, "Stella, you look weak, and I think you should get some sleep."

"I don't want-"

"Please…" insisted Brandon.

"Ok" she said in an almost inaudible voice.

She slept, and Brandon sat beside her, caressing her hairs. And when he was sure that she is slept, he just kissed her on her forehead.

* * *

**hey guys, im sorry, its a short story i know. but i was kind of busy so, but i'll really try to work hard. thanks!**

**Love**

**stella-from-solaria**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next day when Stella got up, she found that Brandon was nowhere to be seen.

She got up and at that time Brandon just came out of nowhere and surprised her

"Morning Cupcake" he said sweetly

"Morning snookcums, did I sleep the whole afternoon until now?"

Brandon just nodded with a smile, "No problem sweetheart, you were tired after all."

"Brandon, I'll just come in a few minutes", as she got up and went to brush her teeth.

Brandon waited there patiently for her, sitting on her bed.

She came soon; she sat beside Brandon, just staring at him.

"What Happened? You look worried." He asked

"Im worried about my parents Brandon, what am I supposed to do?" she continued to stare at him.

Just when Brandon was about to speak something, there was a knock on the door, "Always the wrong timing" she said disgusted "You go and hide, fast" as she tried to make herself calm.

When she was sure that Brandon s well hidden, she said, "Come in."

It was her mother.

"Sweetheart, I… want to tell you something" she hesitated

"Yes…" Stella telling her to continue

Her mother came and sat on the bed

"Stella, I want to tell something really very important" there was a long pause "Stella.., I like someone else. And I will divorce your father and marry him. I know its really difficult for you to handle this right now but… anyway, I wanted you to know the full truth, the person I am going to marry is very rich and he can give you everything you like, but still the choice is yours. Choose the person whom _you are_ happy with."

Stella found it hard to speak, and she did not have to because her mom had already left.

Brandon had heard every word of it and could understand what Stella might be going through.

Brandon stepped out and sat in silence waiting for her to absorb what she had just heard.

"Bran...Brandon…she said as she cuddled into his chest and started crying.

Brandon held her tight. Stella also held him tight, so tight as if he would leave him, he would go away.

"Brandon, I've decided," she said, trying to be braved "Im not leaving my Father all alone here. I am going to be with him, I will be his support."

Brandon nodded. He knew that Stella needed him.

"Stella, I think you have taken the right decision. Im with you."


	8. Decision

Sorry, I took so long, so here's another chapter just for you.

Chapter 8

"Mom, Dad, I've decide what to do" said Stella coming in Front of her parents.

"Say your Decision Stella" her father, said her to go on

"I would stay with…my father.

"Stella, we respect your decision dear, and you can come to meet me whenever you want ok." Her mother said

"I'll go and pack my bag" Stella's mom said as she left.

Stella knew she felt bad even if she did not show it.

"Dad…" she said as she went and hugged him

"Stella, we are sorry, to tell you to choose only one between us." Her father apologized.

"It's alright, dad. I can understand." As she headed towards her bedroom.

She opened the door of her bedroom, she saw Brandon sitting on the bed.

She went and sat next to him. "Brandon… im sorry, I've gave you no time at all. All time you have been worrying about me. But no more, I want to see you happy. We will go to magix soon and we will forget whatever happened here, we would start all over again. Now I want you to help me. You will help me, wont you?"

"Yes Stella, I will always be there with you."

"First thing, we are going to do it, go back to magix, but after a few hours. Now I have to go out, please wait for me here. I'll be back soon. I need to get out of it."

She went out; her mother was heading toward the door and stopped when she saw Stella.

Stella went and hugged her tightly, "mom Im sorry. I can't come with you. But I'll miss you"

"I'll miss you too sweetheart. You can come and meet me anytime you want. Bye"

The last word - BYE. It hurt Stella. Nevertheless, she controlled herself.

When Stella's Mother was gone Stella turned to her father and saw a feeling of sadness in his eyes. He was not showing it anyway, but Stella noticed.

She wanted to tell his father that she had to leave, but maybe guessing it he said it already.

"Stella I think now you should go back in magix, you have your studies left. Go pack your bag."

Stella gave him an understanding look and went to her room to pack.

She opened her door and saw Brandon resting on her bed. Of course, he must be tired. She sat beside him caressing his brown hairs. At that moment, his eyes fluttered open.

"I'm so sorry; I didn't want to wake you up."

"No problem cupcake" he said with a sweet smile and then got up.

Stella pushed him back and said, "No, you sleep, you are tired. I'll get something for you, what do you want?"

"What if I say I want you?" he said sweetly

Stella blushed and said, "No, I meant what you want to eat?"

"Nothing for now." He said pulling Stella on him and kissing her on her lips very tenderly.

"This was good, I felt like I hadn't kissed you for years," he said and Stella chucked

"Well then, for your kind information, help me pack my bag, and you also back your bag. Well that was good you had kept some of your clothes here, otherwise it would have been a problem. Now-"she stopped and saw that Brandon was only staring at her "Brandon? Help me back the bags"

"What? Oh, yes! Sorry"

They packed their bags; Stella wished her father a goodbye and teleported herself and Brandon.

When they reached Magix, they were in Stella's room. They both were so tired that they went off to sleep. They slept for three hours and then Brandon woke up. It was 4.00 in the evening. He saw Stella still sleeping, and just smiled thinking how beautiful she looks while she sleeps. "Morning sleeping beauty" he whispered a little loudly in her ears "Get up" he said while playing with her hairs slowly.

"Its morning?" said Stella sleepily but surprised.

Brandon just chuckled. "No princess. it evening. Now get up, sweetheart."

Stella just rolled and opened her eyes, and stared him for a minute.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" he asked.

"Simply, I can't?"

"You can, dear" he smiled.

Brandon waited for Stella to get up, when she did not he said

"You are not getting up?" he asked

"I don't want to, I just want to be here with you," she said as if she needed him very much. Anyway, she did need him very much.

"Im going to be here with you all the time, cupcake. Im not going to run away. Now get up, we are going to go out." He said smiling his smile, which he always used to make Stella love him more all the time she saw him with it.

Stella got up, got freshened. She turned and saw Brandon sitting on the armchair, staring at her. After she washed her face, she went to Brandon and sat beside him and took his hand, not meeting his gaze and said," Brandon do you think I have done the right thing?" she asked

At first, he did not understand about what she was talking, but then he understood. She was talking about her decision about her parents.

He nodded, "Yes it was difficult but you choose the right thing. Cause your mother can have another husband but then your father, he would be left all alone. Of course, you did the right thing." He was rubbing her hand with his thumb absentmindedly. "And anyway, you can meet your mother whenever you want, you can visit her at regular times, as she said. You need not be upset okay, sweetie" he said making her see him.

Then she nodded and forced a smile.

Of course, Brandon knew it would not be easy for her to cope with it, but really _gotta_ try it. And she _will_ succeed.

They both got dressed and went out. And Brandon had decided to make Stella forget her worries and enjoy the moment.

They were in the park. As they were walking, Brandon saw a rose and plucked it for Stella.

He suddenly brought it front of Stella's eyes, and she was surprised. "For you!" he added with a sweet smile.

"Wow! What a beautiful it is!" she said as she took the rose from Brandon and smelled the beautiful fragrance that it had.

Then they went on a bench and sat. Stella was still staring at the Rose.

"Hey! Im here too. You are giving your full attention to that lucky rose" he frowned

"Ohh… sorry." She said but Branding was still frowning.

"C'mon…" she said but still he was frowning, but she could still see small smile at the corner of his lips, which he was trying to hide.

She kissed him on the cheek, "now…? Is it okay now?" she asked.

"No…" he answered shortly.

So she went to give a small kiss on his lips, but he caught her, too tightly that she was not able to free herself and he kissed her very tenderly. As though she was his life. Of course, Stella replied.

Stella wanted to stop for a second, just to breathe, but Brandon was not leaving her, it was even hard for her to move.

But then slowly, Brandon pulled of and said, "Stella, I love you"

"I love you too" she said breathing hardly, "but just see what you've done to my hairs… but it was worth it."

She ran her hands through her hairs to make it alright

"Do I look okay?"

"No… you look awesome" he said and she blushed a little.

Oh her eyes, her eyes  
Make the stars look like they're not shining  
Her hair, her hair  
Falls perfectly without her trying

She's so beautiful  
And I tell her every day

Yeah I know, I know  
When I compliment her  
She wont believe me  
And it's so, it's so  
Sad to think she don't see what I see

But every time she asks me do I look okay  
I say

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

Her nails, her nails  
I could kiss them all day if she'd let me  
Her laugh, her laugh  
She hates but I think it's so sexy

She's so beautiful  
And I tell her every day

Oh you know, you know, you know  
I'd never ask you to change  
If perfect is what you're searching for  
Then just stay the same

So don't even bother asking  
If you look okay  
You know I say

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

The way you are  
The way you are  
Girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

So guys, how this was. I hope you like it. Hey, I need your help, I forgot if Brandon had given the necklace to Stella. Actually, im feeling too bored to read it all again, so please will you tell me. And yes, please review, they help and encourage me. And if you find any faults then please let me know. Until then, see ya!


	9. Author's Note

Hey guys, im sorry. My Computer was hanged. I will update soon.

Im sorry!

Hey, I need a suggestion, should I continue with this or end with a new chapter?

Do you want to read more of this?

Yes, I want to read more

No, stop this chapter.

Write a few more chapters and end it.

Waiting for your reply…

Please reply soon…


	10. who's this?

Chapter 9

We were sitting there, staring at the sky, which was full of stars.

"Isn't it beautiful?" she said still staring at the stars.

Brandon looked at Stella with a smile and said "Not as beautiful as you"

Stella blushed. "Anything" she said and blushed again.

"I'm serious!" he said with his innocent eyes.

Stella just smiled.

"I wonder how I got so lucky to find you?" said Stella.

"I guess I should say that," said Brandon smiling at her.

"Can I ask you something?" asked Brandon

"Sure you can"

"Are you free tomorrow?"

"Anytime for you schnookcums"

"Be ready tomorrow! You a re going to get a very beautiful surprise! The surprise of your life!"

Stella's face brightened at this. "What's it?"

"It's a surprise"

"Please" she pleaded.

"Well, don't be so impatient. You will know it soon," he said smiling.

"Okay, if you say so…"

Stella shivered a little.

"You are feeling cold?"

"Yes," she nodded.

Brandon's arms around Stella tightened.

"Wanna go home?" he asked with his innocent sweet voice.

"Okay…" she said softly.

They walked through the road with Brandon's arms safely around Stella. They reached Stella's home.

He leaned in and first he just brushed his lips to her. But Stella pushed herself closer to him and kissed him very passionately. Then he also gave in, pulled her tighter, and deepened the kiss. When the kiss finished he asked,

"Okay, then I'll go?" Brandon asked her.

"You are leaving?" she asked sadly.

"I should not?"

"No…" she said

"How could I refuse such a beautiful girl by going?" he smiled. Then he kissed her again- The kiss shorter this time.

They went inside and sat on the couch. Brandon also joined her. She suddenly hugged him very tightly and said

"Im very happy you know!"

"Why?" he asked.

"Because you are here with me!" she hugged him tighter.

"Really…?"

She loosens her hug a little bit and sees him at his face.

"Of course, really!"

"Then…express it…"

"Express it?" she asked not really understanding his question.

"Ya…express it…" he smiled.

"Please explain," she pleaded.

"I can't explain it in theory or in words…"

"Say na…"

Then suddenly Brandon pulled Stella for a kiss. First, she was shocked to answer to it, but then of course she also replied. Their lips moved in co-ordination with each other. Brandon pulled Stella closer to her and deepened the kiss.

They matched each other perfectly. Stella broke the kiss slowly, not wanting Brandon to feel bad.

And said, "this is how I should express it?"

"Yup, it's the most beautiful way!" he smiled.

"Is it? So do you want me to express my happiness, which got doubled right now?" She blushed, a little.

He nodded urgently not wanting to wait for it. After all, he gets so impatient when it comes to Stella.

Stella chuckled at his reaction.

She kissed Brandon passionately. Almost like flowing all of her love through that one kiss. Of course, Brandon replied in the same manner. That one kiss set them on fire. That on kiss grew the urge of wanting each other more then it already was, and more than anything. Not that, there was an exception before. Not wanting to stop, they held each other tighter. Not wanting anyone to interrupt…

Then there was the doorbell interrupting them. They pulled out of their kiss, frowning now…

"I'll get the door and see who this stupid disturber is."

Stella chuckled at the kind of look he gave.

Brandon opened the door and there was man standing…with a bouquet in his hands.

He was a delivery he supposed, by his dressing.

"Yes?" Brandon asked irritated

"I am a delivery boy. Is it Ms. Stella's house?" the man asked,

"Yes it is"

"Okay, it is for her. Please give it to her" the man handed the bouquet to Brandon.

"Who's the sender may I ask?" Brandon inquired

"Well, sir, the sender is anonymous; I myself don't know the name. But he is-"

"_He_?" Brandon asked.

"Yes, the sender is a man" he said.

"Thanks" said Brandon closing the door.

"Who was it Schnookcums?" asked Stella.

"It was a delivery boy, this is a bouquet for you from some man…," he said searching if he could the name of the sender. And he found a card. He read it out aloud:

Hey stel,

Missed you a lot. However, not anymore.

Im coming soon for a few days…

We'll meet each other after a long time. And ya try guessing who I am, huh?

If you remember me, you will know who does this!

See ya soon.

This letter shocked both Stella and Brandon. They stood staring each other.

**So how was it guys? I know it was too short. But I had my stupid exams and all…**

**However, the next chapter I will try to make it long to cover up…**

**Nevertheless, I want you to decide that what you prefer.**

**Long chapters, more time**

**Short chapters less time.**

**Moreover, ya…please review…I need your opinions…**

**Love,**

**Stella-of-Solaria**


	11. Jasper

Chapter 9

They both were still. Not knowing how to react.

The first one to recover was Brandon.

"Who would this be?" he asked Stella knowing she herself would not be able to answer.

"I don't know…." She just trailed off still not fully recovering.  
She did not know of course.  
There was a knock at the door. Therefore, Stella went to open the door.  
When she opened, she was shocked to see who was standing there!

It was HE! It was he who she was when she was a child. Someone whom was there when she needed a friend.  
It was Jasper! He was her childhood friend! She was too surprised to say anything.

"Hey, you remember me, right?" Jasper said.

"Of course I do… Jas…Jasper! How are you?"

"I am fine, Stella. How are you?"

"Im fine, come in…sit…" she said and Jasper sat on the couch. "Brandon, this is Jasper, my childhood friend. And jasper, this is Brandon, my boyfriend." She said and smiled.

"You have a BOYFRIEND?" he asked, surprised

"Yes!" she gave Brandon a half hug.

Brandon gave him a stiff kind of look. However, jasper ignored it and went to give Stella a friendly hug. Brandon did not think that it was a friendly hug, but Stella did not notice it.

"Feels so good… After a long time we have met after all" said Jasper.

Brandon was still having that stiff look on his face. He tried to shove it off. He smiled unwillingly.

"So it was you who was sent the bouquet?" asked Brandon knowing that his answer was expected to a yes.

"Ya…" replied as expected, as a matter-of-fact.

"So, its late. I guess I should leave, I will see ya guys later in the morning," said Jasper.

"what do you mean, 'I should leave?' you don't need to stay elsewhere, when you can stay at your best friend's home…"

Brandon actually surprised by Stella's reply. Nevertheless, he held his ground.

"No, actually, my relatives have an apartment here, not far…just a few blocks away. And they expect me to stay there so I can't deny them, right?" said Jasper, much to Brandon's relief.  
"No problem, jazz" she said using his pet name, which made Brandon a little more furious.

"Okay then, I'll leave…okay…," he said.

"Ya…sure. see ya tomorrow." She said.

"Can you meet me tomorrow? Whenever you are free?" asked Jasper.

"Ya okay" she said with no questions included.

"Okay then bye Stel, bye Brandon" he waved them both goodbyes.

Brandon has not moved an inch from where he stood. Then he sighed, realizing that he had been holding his breath for a very long time.

"Hey schnookcums, lets sleep now. Now you do not need to worry na…. okay, and anyway I am tired."

Brandon nodded.

They went to sleep. Actually, only Stella went to sleep, Brandon's thoughts were still roaming around Jasper and Stella's closeness.

He did not know what to do. He decided to sleep but sleep was like angry on him. He closed his eyes and tried to assure himself that they were just friends, nothing more. If he thought more, he would be more worried. Moreover, that one thing was sure that Stella was his and only HIS….

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well, that was again a short chapter but like I said that short chapters would take less time compared to the long ones. Okay. And one more things would like to inform you about is that I am going on a holiday for a few days so I wont be able to write so please understand and give me more time. Moreover, please review, I would like to know your comments…

Thanks!

Love

Stella-of-solaria


End file.
